Gatomon's heart
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Gatomon is in love with Tai, but she's too shy to tell him. Tai x Gatomon Tai x Biyomon
1. Chapter 1

Gatomon, Tai, Kari and Agumon were presently living together in the same apartment complex in which their parents were paying for. The parents of which I speak are Tai and Kari's who moved away once Tai turned 19, forcing Tai to take care of his 15 year old sister, and two mischievious creatures from another world. Speaking of which...

"Tai!" A scream echoed through the apartment, Tai sighed and immediately went out through the kitchen into the living room to see a familiar sight. Once again Agumon was teasing the white kitten, and once again Gatomon had reacted. This was becoming far too common recently and it was starting to drive Tai insane.

"What's going on?" Tai asked, while walking up to a now shaking Agumon.

"We're you teasing her again?" Tai asked, Agumon nodded causing Tai to smile. Apparently he had a gift that caused digimon to fear him. He often wondered why, sure he was fit, strong and kinda handsome (at least a few girls called him that) but he didn't see himself as something to be feared. Although his gift came in handy whenever he played in one of his soccer matches.

Yes, he was currently a professional soccer player. Yet he couldn't travel anywhere without taking his two digimon friends along. Kari could take care of herself for awhile, but his two friends absolutely insisted on coming with him. Well, more like Gatomon would cry and make a big scene everytime he went somewhere and he eventually gave in. Gatomon unfortunately knew his one weakness, which was that her crying and yelling usually pissed off the one person in the world he was truly terrified of.

"Kayami! Shut that damnable cat of yours up!" An angry voice came from the door. Tai gulped as he timidly walked up to the front door and opened it, revealing a tall red-headed man with large muscles caused by his body-building habit. The terrifying bodyguard of the famous soccer stargrowled at the person he was assigned to protect.

"I'm s-s-sorry Mr. Schul, but I..."

"I've heard enough of your excuses Kayami, all I want to hear from you is that you'll find a way to shut that freak-cat of yours quiet. Get him a goddam muzzle or something, or else I'll have to..."

"I only scream because he won't stop annoying me!" Gatomon screamed, Interrupting Schul. The large bodyguard turned his eye to the cat pointing at the large lizard creature. Schul sneered and stomped over to the orange creature, who by this point had started urinating on the carpet. Yes Tai had an ability to frighten digimon, but Schul had an ability to scare the living crap out of anybody.

"If you make that cat scream one more f*cking time, i'm gonna take a sledge hammer and smah your goddam face, Understand!" Schul screamed in the terrified digimon's face, Agumon gulped and nodded. Schul growled as he walked out of the room into his own apartment to the left of Tai's, Slamming the door as he left.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping Agumon today Mr. Schul." Gatomon said kindly as she sat beside Schul on the couch, the burly man smiled at her comment.

"No problem Gatomon, you know i've got a soft spot for ya." Schul said with a smile as his eyes remained fixated on the movie he was presently enjoying. Gatomon smiled sweetly at him and curled her head into his arm.

"You ever been in love before?" Gatomon asked, Schul's smile faded at her question and he emitted a low growl.

"Never, now are you gonna tell Kayami how you feel or not?" Schul said bitterly, Gatomon shrunked back at his question.

"How did you know?" The digimon asked, Schul chuckled as he stood up and walked to his wall, tapping it slightly.

"I can hear everything through these walls, and I don't sleep. So every night i'm bombarded with you talking in your sleep, you're even worse than Agumon." Schul explained.

"What does Agumon say?" Gatmon asked, Schul stared at her with his serious eyes.

"Don't change the subject, just tell me what you'[re going to do about Tai. Are you going to tell him how you feel, and if so how are you going to do it?" Schul asked, Gatomon sighed. She knew that Schul couldn't get distracted onc he fixated on a point.

"I was thinking about sending him one of the love poems I wrote, maybe I could say that they're from a secret admirer who.."

"Than do it little kitten, Life is short and...oh hold on." Schul said as he picked up his phone.

"Matt, rockstar, Telus place. Got it." Schul said as he walked out the door in his usual manner when he was given a job. Gatomon smiled, remembering Schul's advice.

"By george i'll do it." Gatomon said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell daddy your problems kitty cat." Schul said as Gatomon lay with her head buried in one of the bodyguards couch cushions. Gatomon sniffed and turned her head towards the bulky man.

"Well...today I planned on telling Tai how I felt about him and I..." Gatomon paused as she sniffed again, Schul sighed as he started to load his special magnum for his assignment later tonight.

"And then what, did he reject you?" Schul asked, Gatomon sighed and sniffed again.

"Worse, I walked in on him and his girlfriend." Gatomon said before bursting into tears, Schul sighed as he put his arm around Gatomon's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Who's the lucky girl, it might be a bimbo and you could just wait until..."

"It's worse than that!" Gatomon screamed, causing Schul to fall back in surprise, clutching his ear.

"Owww!" Schul screamed, Gatomon didn't seem to notice however and continued.

"He's dating Biyomon."

* * *

"Gatomon seems to be taking this really hard for some reason." Tai said as he and Biyomon sat on the couch watching t.v., Biyomon sighed as she leaned over to him. Which was actually quite difficult since she was the size of a small housecat.

"Yes, but i'm sure she'll get over it. I mean, it's not like she's in love with you or anything." Biyomon said with a small chuckle, Tai laughed as well.

"Yeah, I mean what are the odds of that happening."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know cats eat birds right? So in a way it's kind of ironic that we're friends.." Gatomon said causally to the nervous bird as the six of them ate supper together. Agumon and Kari weren't paying too much attention to the two digimon as they ate their pizza supper, Tai was sneaking glances at Biyomon between bites of pizza and blushing when Biyomon looked at him. Schul was simply trying to finish his two extra large meat lovers pizza's before his assignment with Tai that night. Aside from Biyomon making an appearance it was a fairly normal supper.

"Yeah i guess it's kind of ironic, but I..."

"I mean, if you think about it it's kind of dangerous for you to be around me. You know cause if you got me mad enough my feline instincts could kick in and I could eat you alive." Gatomon said. Biyomon, who was getting more than a little unnerved by the conversation shifted her seat closer to Tai. Schul, picking up on Gatomon's true message had his eyesight honed in on Gatomon, ready to make a move should he sense any kind of danger in Gatomon's face and posture.

"Hey Schul, I believe the game's gonna start soon, should we get going?" Tai said, Gatomon's mood swung up slightly at Tai's words. Usually the soccer star would allow her to come with him to his games, which would probably allow her some alone time with Tai. This was mostly due to Schul keeping her and Agumon apart so as not to disturb the other players. Schul looked at the clock on the wall and smiled slightly.

"Well i'll be some kind of monkey Kayami, you actually remembered." Schul said somewhat cheerfully as he sat up in his chair and gathered up his pizza leftovers. Since Schul hated the taste of leftovers he would often finish his and everybody else's food quite quickly, usually in the car as he drove. Schul was an excellent driver so the constant reaching for pizza didn't affect his driving...too much.

"Come on you little freaks." Schul called to the two digimon, Agumon and Gatomon who immediately got and started walking towards the door. Tai however had stopped and an annoyed Schul turned around and sneered

"What is it this time Kamiya." Schul asked with an angry expression. Tai just gestured to his digimon girlfriend.

"I'm just waiting for Biyomon." Tai explained, Schul and Gatomon both groaned. Schul groaned because he didn't want another digimon around to annoy him, and Gatomon moaned because she didn't want to be around the pink digimon. Tai just smiled, oblivious to the whole ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple answers to reviews i've received.**

**1. I could make the chapters longer, but honestly I kinda like it short. My style is sometimes a little outside and usually when I write a certain way I do it for a strange reason. The reason I make romance chapters so short is because, well, I kinda wanted it to be reminiscent of a love poem. Short, sweet and to the point. I believe that when you revel in a scene for a short time it becomes more valuable by it's briefness. But I do understand why people see it differently than me, mainly because it's not a commonly held viewpoint.**

**Also, I have actually been thinking about placing Biyomon and Gatomon both with Tai. Of course i'd have to twist the plot I have in my head a little to make it work. If I had a bit more support for this idea I might make it happen.**

**Also, recently this story passed 1000 hits, I'm curious as to why there's so little reviews.**

**Anyway, on to the chappie.**

"You're not really a good bodyguard if you-"

"Shut up." Schul said simply, quieting his feline friend in the back seat immediately. Schul was presently driving his car with only two passengers. One of them was Gatomon and the other was Biyomon.

"Well you are supposed to be driving him and you let him go in Kari's car. That is kind of-"

"I said shut up, she's got her license and i'm keeping my eye on him from behind so it's not much of a problem." Schul explained, Biyomon shrugged and accepted the explanation, but Gatomon wasn't satisfied. But as she opened her mouth to object Schul held up one of his hands to silence her.

"And one more word about it from any of you will result in immediate ejection from this car." Schul said casually, then continued on his route following the erratic movements of Kari's new car. How the girl got her license only god knows, Gatomon then turned her head to her avian friend.

"How'd you get to be Tai's girl anyhow? I mean, digimon aren't supposed to date humans right? And I supposed Tai must find it kind of weird to be dating a pink bird." Gatomon said, appearing to be striking up casual conversation. Biyomon merely sighed.

"He just likes me that's all, and I like him. Love's love I guess and when you find it then it doesn't seem to matter who it's with. I guess that's our mentality and-"

"So you're okay with being in a freaky romance?" Gatomon asked, interrupting her friend. Biyomon appeared stunned by the interruption and hesitated slightly before continuing.

"It can't be a freaky romance if we both love eachother."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you hate me so much?" Biyomon asked with a slight childish naivety as she sat beside Gatomon in the back of Schul's car. Tai and Agumon were in the car right in front of them being driven by Kari, although Schul rejected the idea Tai had managed to convince him. Even so Schul still took it upon himself to keep an extra close watch on the car. Gatomon put on a false smile and turned to Biyomon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gatomon said with false innocence, Biyomon chuckled at the comment and Gatomon scowled.

"What's so funny?" Gatomon asked, a little more bitter than she intended. Biyomon chuckled again.

"It's just that, all through dinner you were making jabs at me and i'm pretty sure just a few seconds ago you were given me these really dirty looks." Biyomon explained, she stopped just as Schul chuckled and pointed to the unfortunate car in front of them.

"Heh heh, bet the little man is sorry he decided to go with his little sister instead of me." Schul said with a slightly sadistic chuckle, causing Biyomon and Gatomon to glance at the wildly swerving car. Apparently Kari was having a difficult time keeping her hands steady on the wheel.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Biyomon said with sympathy at her boyfriend, causing Gatomon to give her an unnoticed dirty look before replying.

"Yeah, I hope your boyfriend doesn't get hurt."

**Author's note: Trying reading to this chapter while listening to "Who gave her the roses" by "Eyehategod", I wrote this chapter while listening to that song. **

**Anyways, sorry it's so short. I've just been really busy and stressed the last few weeks and now i'm trying to get back into the scheme of writing again.**


End file.
